Dating Spoilers
by Yume Murasaki
Summary: Hwang Tae Kyung had finally asked Go Mi Nyu on a date, but with his rotten luck, he doesn't have a chance. Five DON'Ts that Hwang Tae Kyung has to know before inviting his beloved on a date.


"What the hell was I thinking!"

The usually cool and composed Hwang Tae Kyung was once again running down the carpet of their studio with his constant pacing. He had made another one of his spontaneous decisions that he's already regretting. The poor carpet didn't have a chance.

"What were you thinking, Hwang Tae Kyung?" this time he's flopped down the couch and started beating down his head for his idiocy.

He should be happy. He had finally gotten the courage to ask Go Mi Nyu for their first official date. And she agreed.

But she just had to start asking questions about it forcing him to make impulsive answers so she won't find out that his invitation was also a spur-of-the-moment action. _Damn!_ Why does that girl-woman make him feel like a high-school student asking his first crush out on their first date...

_Well, technically she is his first _love_ and this is their second date..._

"Aish! She even has me arguing with myself." He glared at the paper bag next to him and willed the contents to disappear.

Wearing those dorky glasses the first time was essential. Doing it the second time around, and this time it was _him_ planning it, was plainly ridiculous.

Why the devil did he ever suggested going there in the first place? Why the amusement park for heaven's sake!?

Surely this can't get worse as it is...

But of course, knowing Hwang Tae Kyung, his unbelievable luck with women and his lack of knowledge in dos and _DON'Ts _of dating...

* * *

First: _Invite your naive-beyond-belief of a girlfriend on your first date without giving specific instructions._

"I don't see him. Do you?"

"Maybe we should go up the Ferris Wheel to get a better view."

"Should we go before him?"

"Sure, we'll see him faster from above." So with Jeremy grabbing her right arm and she grabbing Shin Woo's, they boarded one coach.

"Oppa, aren't you going with us?" she called to her brother the last minute.

Mi Nam shook his head and put his arms around the girl beside him. "He Yi is not fond of Ferris Wheels. We'll look for Tae Kyung from here."

That's the scene Tae Kyung arrived at five minutes later, with Jeremy's and Shin Woo's arms still on his girl after they disembarked and her brother and his _ex_-_girlfriend_ with them.

"Hyung-nim!" The little pixie exclaimed the moment she saw him and quickly ran to his side. But she was stopped short by the sheer fury in his eyes. "Hyu... Hyung-nim?"

Realization quickly dawned on Mi Nam and Shin Woo. "This is a date..."

Having heard the silent utter, she looked at them with all innocence. "Isn't going to an amusement park a group date?"

Second: _Have your girlfriend's wildly-famous older twin brother as a chaperon._

"People are starting to notice." Shin Woo whispered to Mi Nam who just smiled and pointed at a wacky looking store. "Disguises. Brilliant."

Upon entering, Tae Kyung watched as all five of his companions quickly disappeared from his side and eagerly tried on different

* * *

Second: _Have her wildly-famous older twin brother as a chaperon._

"People are starting to notice." Shin Woo whispered to Mi Nam who just smiled and pointed at a wacky looking store. "Disguises. Brilliant."

Upon entering, Tae Kyung watched as all five of his companions quickly disappeared from his side and eagerly tried on different camouflage, the next looking more absurd than the last.

They were a bunch of children let loose in a chocolate factory.

And there's just no stopping the Jeremy and Mi Nyu tandem from alternately harassing him. From shoving a hideous shoulder-length platinum wig and long curly brown locks and chin-length raven hair on his innocent head to letting him wear tacky looking outfits in revolting pink and gruesome green.

It took all of 10 minutes for him to regain his senses and yell for them to stop – the two halting inches from him with eyes wide with surprise and hands full of clothing and accessories.

Laughing, Mi Nam took pity and handed him a decent looking leather jacket. "They'll never suspect you in that."

"Of course." He gave the younger man his trademark smirk. "This is more like your style." and reached out for the jacket with a critical look. "– without the spikes."

Five minutes more found them all set and hyped up.

"Ready?"Mi Nam held the door and nods from his companions had him twisting the knob – to a barrage of screaming fans!

"Go Mi Nam Oppa!!!" screams echoed from both sides of the door as the two girls grabbed Mi Nam back while the three men forced the door shut once again.

"Wha –?"

"How –?"

"Wh –?" Unfinished and panicked questions were thrown everywhere as they realized that the fans had somehow found them out and trapped them in.

"Don't panic." As the oldest, it is up to Hwang Tae Kyung to take charge and calm everyone down but...

"Here's the plan." Mi Nam cut in receiving a glare from the older man which he ignored. "They seemed to have noticed just me so you go to the back door, and I'll hold them off."

"Oppa!" the two girls cried in unison which seemed to snap Tae Kyung back from his temporary daze. _Just who the hell did this young man think he is?! The ego!_

"Alright. Fine! Have it your way." Tae Kyung gritted his teeth annoyed that somehow, the hero role was stolen from him. As the two girls started to argue with him, he motioned for Shin Woo and Jeremy to help him lead the girls to the back door.

* * *

Third: _Have your maniacal ex-girlfriend as the unbelievably-famous brother's girlfriend and your third wheel._

"Are you sure it's fine that we left my brother alone?" Mi Nyu anxiously looked back to where they came from.

Tae Kyung grabbed her hand and moved her forward. "It was his idea." Then he was forcefully dragging both girls away from the scene. "Let's go for the rides."

This stopped He Yi. "I hate heights."

"You travel on planes."

"That's different."

"That's ok. You stay with Tae Kyung and Shin Woo and Mi Nyu and I will go." Jeremy chipped in.

"NO!" poor Jeremy jumped back from the yells at both sides.

"We could go to the 4 D theater." Shin Woo suggested.

A man running pass them made a quick stop and glanced back revealing himself to be none other than reporter Kim. "Is that Go Mi Nam and Yoo He Yi?"

"Or the nearest place to hide..." before Tae Kyung had an idea of what's going on, the woman he wants to spent the rest of his life with had snatched his arm and was dragging him to a darkened room.

"Where are we – ?"

"Ekkk!!! The horror house!? Of all the places!!!" that was definitely He Yi.

Then there were a lot of shrieking, and pushing, and howling, and clutching, and creepy faces, and screaming, and pulling, and gory props, and wailing, and strangling of poor Hwang Tae Kyung's neck and of course more shrieking this time directly in his ears.

Poor Hwang Tae Kyung doesn't stand a chance considering he was as good as blind in there.

After feeling that he'd gone through hell and back, his body feeling like it was run over by a ten wheeler truck and he had gotten deaf by the blood-curdling screams he was finally able to appreciate the saying _'there's a light at the end of the tunnel'_ when he saw that tiny dot of light.

_Hope.._. or not!

Because that tiny dot being the end of the tunnel of the horror house also happens to come from the flashing of lights from reporter Kim's camera!

"_Hwang Tae Kyung_ and _Yoo He Yi_!!!" the man was shouting at the top of his lungs catching everyone's attention as well as having Tae Kyung snapping his head to his companion.

On his arm, gone were the hands of his future bride and standing there posing for everyone to take pictures was his ex-girlfriend, the devil who attached herself on him from hell!

* * *

Fourth: _Have your dense energizer bunny of a friend be your girlfriend's best friend._

"Where are you?" Tae Kyung demanded. With Mi Nyu forgetting her phone at home, Jeremy is the next best thing to boss around.

"We are riding on the swing."

"Stay there. I'm going there." He turned off the phone, fuming.

They had finally gotten rid of the nosy reporters and the screaming fans with the help of Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang whom Go Mi Nam called upon finding out that his girlfriend and his sister's boyfriend had gotten themselves in a fix and it will result to gossips and a lot of explaining if he did not go there and present himself.

And all that happened not even halfway through their date. If a date and halfway meant fifteen minutes with your girlfriend shared with three other people.

"Jeremy, I'm here. Where are you?" he stood looking at the rotating swings trying to find Mi Nyu and the guys through his thick shades.

"Sorry." It was Shin Woo. "They said it's taking you so long so they went to ride on the roller coaster. I didn't go with them because I feel a little queasy."

Speechless with annoyance, Tae Kyung could only grit his teeth. "Fine! Wait there!"

"Where are you now?"

"Oh, Hyung-nim!" Tae Kyung had to look at his phone to see if he really dialled Jeremy's number when it was Mi Nyu who answered the phone. "Sorry, but we saw this nice shooting booth not more than five minutes from where you are..."

He snapped his phone shut almost crushing the poor thing. _Oh! Jeremy is going to pay. Big time! Just who's date is this really?!_

And since he sucks with locations it took him all of fifteen minutes to get there.

He found Shin Woo alone, and not waiting for him to ask, the younger man gestured towards a big pole where at the end there seemed to be a diving board. And on the board were several people clamouring together.

And his eyes bulged upon recognizing the people cuddling together at the edge of the board. Mi Nyu has her arms around Jeremy and the latter was holding his girlfriend just as tightly, probably more. And Jeremy's lovingly rubbing his chin on her forehead!

"You are so dead, Jeremy Kang!" As he made to charge, Shin Woo moved to stop him, and the two figures on top edged over the board and jumped towards their doom!

_They jumped?_ Tae Kyung stopped unbelieving. Then he was running, and shouting, and pulling the hair off his handsome head. "Why the hell did they jumped?!"

* * *

Last but the most inevitable: _be Hwang Tae Kyung!_

"I've tolerated everything!" Hwang Tae Kyung was positively livid as he pace in front of the four repentant kittens. At least that is how Jeremy, Mi Nyu, Mi Nam, He Yi and Shin Woo looked like in the face of the roaring lion.

"We're sorry, Hyung-nim." A single glare from Tae Kyung had her clamping her mouth.

"I got to be stuck with the four of you. You had me looking like a clown. You run me over – " He Yi made to retaliate, but Tae Kyung glowered at her the more. "I've got the bruises and scratches and torn clothes to prove it. Then you had me searching and chasing after you everywhere." He took a deep breath his eyes getting larger if it is still possible.

Nyu was actually afraid that he'd pop a vein in there somewhere. Then he let all hell loose. "And that!" he pointed at the innocent looking bungee drop where minutes ago he thought he'd lost his life. "That was the last straw!"

Then the Hwang Tae Kyung he is, he walked out but not before hearing them expel the breath that they're holding. And Jeremy's innocuous, "So do you want to go skating?"

* * *

So what do you think of my first YAB fic?

There are a few things left to the imagination because, well, I think it would make this fic far too long and boring. But still, I hope you like this.

Review please....

PS. Shin Woo seems too perfect a guy to ruin a date so I let him off the hook.


End file.
